My names not Kikyo
by Akuhei-san
Summary: Just a oneshot i thought about while looking up lyrics for songs. SessKag


I do not own Inuyasha or Whitney Houstons song "my names not susan" I did change the wording a little though. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome sat next to the well staring at the God tree. It was where Inuyasha was pinned by Kikyo, long ago. She remembered when she first saw him pinned to that tree mistaking her for Kikyo. His ears so soft in her hands, like silk and his golden eyes, sure he was cute but his attitude wasn't. She was dead; Kikyo was, along with Naraku. Her journey was complete, and she agreed to be Inuyasha's mate, after the final battle. No matter how hard Kikyo fought she still got Inuyasha in the end. It's not like she was thrilled about another person dying but once dead should never rise again. 

-Flashback-

_One night long ago_

_I fell for you_

_Too easy to let go_

When the final battle came, Kikyo was on Naraku's side helping him to try to kill us. I could see the pain cross over Inuyasha's face as Kikyo took her arrow and aimed it at him. She said "back to where you belong" as I shot her, and purified her into nothing. Inuyasha turned to me and said "Me and Kikyo's love could never last, she's gone now and no one will remember her…Kagome if we survive this be my mate" I swelled with joy then ,I don't know why, but I just nodded dumbly as we continued to fight.

_She was one from your past_

_One and only_

_You said it didn't last_

After that I became the village miko, in place of kaede who was becoming tired in her old age. I would walk around in the miko garbs of white and red and i could feel myself become burnt out. People would call me by my name 'Kagome' and so would Inuyasha until I startled him. 'Kikyo is that you' he looked at me with love in his eyes, I told him to 'get it right next time' and I ran.

_Now Inuyasha you know I can't believe  
Your tongue would slip so easily  
I know you think I oughta let it be  
But get it right, next time or  
That's the end of me  
_

I stopped at a lake, and stood above it, letting the wind blow through my hair. I could sense a youkai nearby and called him out.

"I know your there Sesshomaru"

I said as he came out of the bushes and stood by me. I looked at him and I could see something hidden in his eyes, but he looked away.

"You're not Kikyo" he said as I gaspedwhen he kissed me

"Get your hands off her Sesshomaru "

Inuyasha said barging through the trees, and standing in front of me glaring at Sesshomaru. He just looked at Inuyasha, and then looked back at me.

"Who are you protecting little brother?"

He asked as he drew his sword pointing it at Kagome.

"I'm protecting Kik-"

I froze the moment I knew what he was going to say, and screamed my lungs out.

"_My name is not Kikyo  
So watch what you say  
If you still need her  
Then be on your way  
Don't wanna hear about Kikyo  
She's got nothin' on me  
So show some respect for the love you receive  
My name is not Kikyo"_

I felt like things would be different after that, but they weren't, they were the same and I just forgave him over and over again. I was laying on the futon next to him. He was asleep , I could tell because of the little wad of drool that left his mouth and rolled on the cover. I smiled then frowned when he kept on whispering Kikyo then hugged me. 'Kikyo I love you, you smell so good'. I stared back at him and sighed, thinking that all he saw me was Kikyo, a replica ,a simple copy.If i had forced myself to try to love him, couldn't he do the same?

_Last night you were asleep  
Deep in a dream  
I heard you call her name  
Then you turned to embrace  
I froze in place  
Never to be the same_

I stood on the outskirts of the village, Sesshomaru behind me watching my every move. He approached me, placing his hands on my hips.

"Where will you go?"

He said whispering into my ear, as a chill went down my spine.

"I don't know yet, maybe I'll just sea-"

He silenced me with a kiss, one that fueled my soul, a fire long burned out.

"Come with me"

he said, more of a demand than a request. I looked at him and could not deny him as I smiled and nodded. He then jumped to the sky as I watched Inuyasha enter the scene screaming bloody murder, then turning to me, worry all over his face.

"Kikyo are you okay?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha"

I said as I started to walk to the village and start packing. He grabbed me, embracing me in a hug but I did not respond.

"Did he hurt you, if he did i-"

"What will you do?"

I said as I looked at him, I could see the confusion in his eyes as I turned around and went to the village.

"It's over Inuyasha"

I heard him, as he breathed in and out as I just walked away.

_Now Inuyasha you know I never knew  
My heart would bust so easily  
I know you think I oughta let it go  
But get it right next time  
Say good-bye to me boy_

-End Flashback-

Kagome looked to the sky as Sesshomaru landed a few feet from her as she stared at him. She stood up and dusted herself of as she walked towards him, enveloping him in her a arms.

"Are you ready?"

He asked as he watched her nod within his clothes.

"Wait, Sesshomaru…let my mate go"

Inuyasha said trying to attackhim but failed as Kagome said 'sit'. Kagome let go of him and approached Inuyasha.

"I'm not Kikyo, I'm not your precious lover, I'm not even in your vocabulary am I?"

Kagome asked as Inuyasha struggled to get up. He just looked at her, at Kikyo.

"Your Kikyo" he blurted out like it was the most obvious explanation,as he was sat again.

"Your Susan?" he said it as he was incrusted in ground again. Kagome looked at him one last time and then walked over to Sesshomaru.

_I never want to be the girly that you "call" one and only  
You know the kind of girly that you would call when you get lonely  
I never should have let you in,  
A damn shame -- forgot my name! _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she screamed

"My name is not Susan, my name is not Kikyo, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME"

She yelled as she rose higher above the trees and towards Sesshomaru's castle.Inuyasha looked up at the retreating figure.'Kagome?'

* * *

Well that's it 

Please read and review

Peace


End file.
